The Devils Foot
"The Adventure Of The Devil's Foot" In this story Sherlock is ill from over working himself, Dr. Moore Agar (of Harley Street) gave strong suggestion that inorder to prevent a complete breakdown, Sherlock should lay aside all his cases and surrender himself to complete rest. In following these instructions Sherlock and Watson go to spend some vacation time in a small cottage near Poldhu Bay, at the further extremity of the Cornish peninsula. While there Sherlock and Watson are presented with a mysterious case. Mr. Roundhay and Mr. Mortimer Tregennis visit Sherlock Holmes to tell him of the strange accurances. Mr. Mortimer Tregennis says that the previous night he had been playing cards with his two brothers and sister, he left a little after 10:00 and went to his house to go to bed. When he left he says his brothers and sister were in a hearty mood, and they continued playing cards. When the maid came from her quarters the next morning she found the sister (Brenda) dead still sitting in the chair she was in when Mr. Mortimer Tregennis had left them, and the two brothers laughing and singing as if they had gone insaine. While investigating Sherlock comes to the conclusion that the sister was killed by toxic air and the brothers were drivin out of there mind by it. During there investigation, Mr. Roundhay informs Sherlock and Watson that Mr. Mortimer Tregennis had been found dead that morning in the same form as his sister Brenda. Sherlock discovers that the toxic poison used to kill the two people was a toxin takin from a Devils Foot root (which has that name because the root is shaped like a mixture of a mans foot and a goats) and originates in South Africa. If you want to know the ending of the story you have to read the book for yourself because im not one to give away the ending ^.^ or you could scroll down beneath the poll and read the spoiler. What Is Your Favorite "Last Bow" Short Story? "The Adventure Of The Cardboard Box" "The Adventure Of The Red Circle" "The Adventure Of The Bruce-Partington Plans "The Adventure Of The Dying Detective" "The Disappearance Of Lady Frances Carfax" "The Adventure Of The Devil's Foot" "His Last Bow" **SPOILER FOR DEVILS FOOT** ( WARNING- DO NOT READ IF YOU WISH TO NOT HAVE THE END SPOILED FOR YOU ) In this story Mr. Mortimer Tregennis has a fued over money with his family, so he commited the first murder using the devil's foot root toxin to kill his sister (Brenda) and to drive his two brothers out of his mind. The one person who has a supply of devil's foot root is Dr. Leon Sterndale, who is known commonly as The great lion hunter and explorer. He was on his way back to South Africa when he recieved the news of the death of Brenda (who was his lover) by way of telegram from Mr. Roundhay. At hearing about the tragic end of his only true love, he left off his voyage to South Africa and returned to the Cornish peninsula. Apon hearing the acount Dr. Leon Sterndale knows that the only person that would have known about the devil's foot root was Mr. Motimer Tregennis. Mr. Mortimer Tregennis stole the toxin from Dr. Leon Sterndale and used it on his siblings and in turn Dr. Leon Sterndale used the devil's foot root toxin to end the life of Mr. Mortimer Tregennis. For the full awesomeness read the story written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle